


Clips

by Sirinan (Dayea)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Captain America detention clips, I Don't Even Know, Ned Is a Good Bro, Sad Peter Parker, Superhusbands, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayea/pseuds/Sirinan
Summary: “So, you got detention.Hi pops.You screwed up.Well you too.You know what you did was wrong





	Clips

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been one or two? years since I've written anything that isn't a reviewer. This piece of trash (T-T) has been bouncing in my head for a while. This isn't how I pictured it written but I'm trying to get my mojo back hopefully, by writing a 500 word piece which exceeded 500 anyway. I was hoping it will snap me back my creativity if I had one to begin with. I might rewrite (properly) this in a way I've always imagined it if I've got time, and motivation to do so. That will include angry parent Tony, more crying, and feelings. Because I don't have feelings right now and I don't know how to write them anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I'm too unmotivated to do research and consider time lines, and all them jazz. Let's just say in this story the Peter is their kid, they don't know him to be Spiderman, this is after Steve run away with his bestie... what else? Peter is usually a responsible child, with bad coping mechanism on some days. I don't know how school system works in their side of the world, we really don't get detention here when I was in high school.

**Clips**

**…**

_Hi Pops! So it’s been day 303 since you’ve left, not that I’m counting mind you._

 

“Parker!” the aforementioned teen who was slowly inching his chair creating a screeching sound, paused and had the audacity to look sheepish.

 

“Oh good morning Mrs. Mulberry!” He chirped. “I was just about to-“

 

“You’re late! _Again_.” The teacher stressed as she turned back to the board. “Detention after class.”

 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders missing the worried look Ned shot him, before pulling out his notebook to simultaneously copy notes and doodle.

 

“Parker! This is third lab accident this month! Detention!”

 

“Peter, this is the fifth exam you’ve failed in my subject. This isn’t you. See me after class.”

 

“Parker! Skipping class now? this is low, even for you. Detention!” the teen winced, and slowly turned to face his irate history teacher. He schooled his face to look sorry and tried to sound remorseful.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Williams, I was just about to be on my way to-“

 

“On the way? Mr. Parker, you are walking exactly away from the classroom.” The teacher said exasperatedly at the now blank-faced teen.

 

“I was just about to walk to the detention, sir.”

 

**“So, you got detention.**

_Hi pops._

**You screwed up.**

_Well you too._

**You know what you did was wrong,**

_Dad knows that too..._

**the question is, how will you make things right?**

_How can you make things right? you’re not here…_

**Maybe you were trying to be cool.**

 

_I already am, you just don’t know it. I’m Spiderman. I stole your shield._

 

Peter stared at the screen at bit longer before tearing his gaze away to pull out his assignment and begin working on it. He let Captain America’s voice be a distant hum in the background… _like it used to be before._

**Take it from the guys that has been frozen for 65 years, the only way to be cool is to follow the rules…”**

_Yeah well, jokes on you now pops. It’s surprisingly dad who followed the rules this time._

 

Peter’s locker door slammed in front of him breaking the teen from his trance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away and quickly grabbed his shoes to change.

 

“Hey Peter,” Ned started, carefully eyeing his friend for any response before sitting next to him. “So I was thinking, maybe sleep over at my place on Friday night?” the brunette just gave him a weak nod. “You know we haven’t done anything fun lately, maybe we can pull an all-nighter watching movies. I’ll let you pick them.”

 

When Ned couldn’t get a response more than a nod, he dropped the faux cheer act, and switched to the extremely worried friend mode (which he is).

“Come on Peter, I know things aren’t at best at your place right now but you have to pull yourself together man.” He moved closer and lowered his voice. “I know you missing a few homeworks and getting late isn’t just about the ‘Stark internship’. I won’t pretend I understand why you even like spending too much time in detention nowadays, but you gotta stop self-destructing. There are ways to stay there than compromising your grades, I mean MJ spends her free time there. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from her.” There were a few sniffles coming from Peter, and Ned scanned the locker room then pulled his friend in a tight hug.

 

“’m sorry Ned. I just miss him.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Now come on, we’re gonna be late for class.” He pulled up his friend who was wiping a few stray tears away. “I mean, you get to see him in gym class too, I don’t know why…”

 

 **“Hi! I’m Captain America...**  
  
  
_And I'm grounded_

 **  
** **...Today, our good friend the gym teacher, will be conducting The Captain America fitness challenge.”**

 

_We really need to work on a new name for that_

 

_when you return_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for spending time reading that. Thoughts on it? Go tear me to pieces because I deserve it. Byeeee!


End file.
